1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an improvement in an automotive internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an installation location of an engine knock sensor for detecting engine knock developed in engine cylinders in order to effectively control engine operating conditions such as spark timing of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with engine knock sensors for detecting engine knock developed in engine cylinders, they are usually located at the outer wall of a cylinder block. However, the thus located knock sensors cannot effectively detect the engine knock with a high precision because vibration due to engine knock in the engine cylinders tends to be damped during its transmission through the cylinder block. This has rendered impossible a high precision control of engine operation condition in response to the output of the knock sensors.